


Manicures are Gay

by homeisabluebox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeisabluebox/pseuds/homeisabluebox
Summary: Rose sees Thirteen for the first time, and things get a little bit hot.





	Manicures are Gay

The new Doctor slowly approached Rose. Rose stared at her and glanced at her lips longingly. Then, she looked back up into Doctor’s eyes. “Wait,” Rose whispered, swallowing hard. With that, she turned and ran out the TARDIS door.

The Doctor panicked as she watched her wife flee. She turned and began pacing a circle around the console. “Why did Rose run? She’s stayed through so many regenerations before, why should this one be any different? I may be a woman, but Rose always said she wouldn’t have a problem with that.” The Doctor questioned herself, and everything she had done since taking on a new face. “What had happened?”

Ninety-five minutes later, Rose was back and the Doctor was surprised that she hadn’t worn a ditch in the TARDIS floor with her continued pacing.

Rose had changed her shirt to a grey and white flannel button up, but apart from that, the Doctor didn’t notice a difference. She cocked her head and gave her wife a confused look.

Rose held out her hands in response. The Doctor stared at Rose’s fingers. Her nails were much shorter than they had been, almost stubby, and neatly lacquered in a light pink color. Rose smiled when she noticed the Doctor’s attention drawn to her fingertips, but it was clear that the Doctor still didn’t understand.

“Rose?” she questioned, meeting her wife’s eyes. This time, Rose replied with a tongue touched smile, the one which always made the Doctor melt. Then, she began slowly unbuttoning her flannel shirt, revealing creamy breasts supported by a lacy bra that perfectly matched her nail color.

“Oh,” the Doctor breathed. Realization, and arousal, flooded her body. “ _Oh_ ,” she repeated, but Rose stole the words right off her lips with a kiss. The kiss, the new Doctor’s first kiss, was perfect. It was everything a kiss should be: loving and tender, but with streams of fiery passion underneath.

The Doctor finally pulled away just as her respiratory bypass started to kick in. “Why?” she asked softly, “Why couldn’t you wait?”

Rose looked at the Doctor with dilated pupils. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, leaning in to plant kisses along the Doctor’s jawline. “But as soon as I saw you, I wanted to kiss you. And I knew that if I kissed you, I wouldn’t be able to stop there. So, I made sure I was ready. For it. For you.”

The Doctor couldn’t help it, she beamed at her wife. And Rose couldn’t help kissing the grin right off her face. The kiss turned hot fast. Rose bit down on the Doctor’s lower lip, and the Time Lady’s knees buckled.

The Doctor didn’t quite know how it happened, but all of a sudden, her lower back was pressed against the TARDIS console and Rose’s half-naked chest was pressed against her front. The Doctor smiled at the familiarity. She had been in this position many times before, even if not in this body. Rose reached out and began to slowly unbutton the white shirt the Doctor still wore while the Doctor’s fingers traced the top of Rose’s breasts and ducked down to tweak a nipple through the thin fabric of her bra.

Pushing the shirt and torn velvet coat off of the Doctor’s shoulders, Rose bent down and took a nipple into her mouth, while her fingers quickly worked the other one until it stood at attention. It was the first time she had seen her wife exposed, and Rose wanted to take time to explore her, but that would have to wait. Rose was much too impatient, and the Doctor’s gasps at the new sensation made it clear she had no complaints.

Soon, Rose began kissing her way up the Doctor’s body, and their lips met in heated passion once again. Fingers made their way through blond hair, and both women sighed with happiness as Rose’s tongue investigated her partner’s mouth.

When they pulled away, both women were panting, and Rose planted her leg between the Doctor’s and reached up to kiss her once again. As the kiss deepened, Rose began to slowly grind against the Doctor, her thigh providing friction just where the other woman needed it. They continued like that for some minutes, the snogging and grinding only interrupted by low moans.

Rose eventually stepped back, and the Doctor groaned at the loss of contact. Her eyes blinked open, trying to figure out why her wife had stopped those delicious movements. Rose smiled and reached out to grasp the Doctor’s hand. “Come to bed with me, my Doctor,” Rose said, tugging her out of the console room and down the hall with a sultry smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Untemperedwolf for encouraging me to write this and for being an amazing friend and beta!


End file.
